Severely
by HeartKnowsMore26
Summary: Sasuke died because of an accident and Sakura was so desprate to see him again that she didn't notice the time reversing to the time where Sasuke don't know her. Pls read! : i don't own Naruto! Character death.


**Severely**

Hey guys! got a new story here!

Hope you like it~

* * *

Sakura's POV

_Why does it have to end like this!_ Sakura said as she holds the picture of her lover.

Sakura broke down crying knowing she wouldn't be able to see him again.

**Flashback**

Sakura just got out of the hospital from her morning shift and decided to visit her boyfriend at his house.

_A little visiting won't hurt. _Sakura said as she slowly nears her boyfriend's house.

Knocking three times and stopped when it opened revealing a raven haired man in front of her.

_Sakura. _He said as he takes hold of Sakura's waist.

_Sasuke-kun. _Sakurasaid as she hugs him back.

_What are you doin here? _Sasuke asked suddenly.

_Oh nothing. I just got out of the hospital and decided to visit you. _Sakura said while smiling.

_Oh ok. _Sasuke replied with a slight smirk showing.

Sakura steps in his house and followed Sasuke.

_Anyways what are you doing today? _Sakura asked as the sound of silence is deafening her.

_The same playing the piano. _Sasuke said as he takes hold of Sakura's hand.

The couple walked in Sasuke's music room revealing a black piano.

_Can you play me one song? _Sakura ask as she sat down on the chair beside Sasuke.

_Sure. Anything for you. _Sasuke said with a smirk on his handsome features.

Sasuke started playing in his piano the Canon in D.

(which is my favorite piece in the piano. :3)

Sakura closed her eyes as the sound is soothing to hear.

But is interrupted by Sasuke's cellphone ringing.

_Sorry Saks I'll have to take this. _Sasuke said as he slowly stand up.

_Ok. I'll wait here. _Sakura said while smiling and started fiddling with the piano.

It took 5 minutes when Sasuke came back.

_Saks I'll leave for a minute someone needs me. Will you be okay here?_ Sasuke ask as he puts on his coat.

_of course. be careful ok? _Sakura said as she smiles.

_Yes mom. _Sasuke said while smirking.

Sakura can only roll her eyes.

Sasuke left already and Sakura decided to look for food on the refrigerator.

Sakura found nothing but tomatoes so she decided to go buy something on the nearby store.

She puts on her coat and heads out.

While she's walking she notices a group of people by the road shouting for help.

_Call for help he got ran over by a car! _A man shouted.

The medic she is, she ran to the place to help.

As she nears it she noticed something.

That the person lying on the concrete floor is her lover!

_Sasuke! _Sakura shouted as she started crying while holding her lover's body.

_Please call for help! Sasuke please don't leave me! _Sakura shouted as she hold the pale body to her.

**End of Flashback**

Sakura sat on the chair hugging the picture of the love of her life.

_Sasuke... _Sakura muttered between the sobs.

Sakura decided to leave the chapel leaving the picture.

( There's a twist in this story. Sakura didn't notice that the time is reversing as if it started from the first time before she and Sasuke met. But the accident will happen again...)

As she was walking down the stair she bumps into someone and muttered a silent "sorry".

As she lifts her head to see the man she walked in to. She noticed the familiar features and her eyes suddenly widens.

_Sasuke! _Sakura shouted as she hugs him.

But Sasuke just shoves her away as if they never met before.

( well they do because time reversed..)

Sakura is sitting on the floor because of the push and Sasuke just looks at her weirdly and goes in the chapel.

* * *

Sakura stood by her lover's window watching him as he play the piano piece Canon. The same piece he played for her before the accident happened. Knowing that he doesn't remember her.

_Sasuke-kun... _Sakura muttered as tears began to well up her green eyes again.

As she turns her back she notices the newspaper where it said that a man died because he got ran over by a car.

And looks at Sasuke and remembered the accident.

She saw Sasuke standing up to leave and she followed him.

Sasuke didn't notice that the sign said not to walk but as he was about to walk Sakura stopped him by hugging him but Sasuke shoves her away form him again and saw Sakura's tear stained face.

_Are you ok? _Sakura asked.

_Yeah thanks for saving me anyway. Want me to walk you home?_ Sasuke said.

_Sure..._ Sakura answered.

As they walk together nearing Sakura's house.

_Thank again for rescueing me. _Sasuke said as they stop infront of Sakura's house.

Sakura got home and crossed another day before January 24 where the true accident happened.

Sakura slept while crying knowing that the fateful day will happen again.

* * *

The next day they went to a coffee shop for a quick hang out.

Sakura watches Sasuke as he pours his coffee to his cup and suddenly looks at Sakura noticing her staring at him and smirked as Sakura blushes.

Sakura looked around the shop and stops as she sees a poster where the piano playing contest will happen at January 24.

She looks at Sasuke and leans to take a spoon of sugar and puts it to Sasuke's coffee while blushing knowing that he likes it. Sasuke stares at her as if she done something wrong and muttered a silent "sorry" as she picks up her cup and drinks it not looking at Sasuke cause she's embarrased.

And chokes at her coffee. Sasuke chuckles and gave her a tissue to wipe her mouth.

_Next time make sure that your coffee is not hot before you drink it like that. _Sasuke said while smirking at poor little Sakura.

_ Thanks. _Sakura said while blushing more redder than before.

They left the coffee shop and heads over to the chapel.

_Remember when we first met here? _Sasuke ask while smirking.

Sakura didn't hear him cause she's busy taking the foldable umbrella form her bag.

Sakura looks at her watch.

_Its time.. _Sakura said as she opens the umbrella and pulls Sasuke by the arm closer to her.

Sasuke at first don't why she opens her umbrella when its very sunny, but as soon as he thought of that it rained. Sasuke was weirded at first but thought that it was a coincidence.

Sakura knew it will rain because this happened before but they are not ready so they both got wet from the rain.

* * *

Its already night and Sakura is standing on the sidewalk while looking at the newspaper she got where it said that a man got ran over by a car. She looked around and noticed the sign said that its ok to walk.

While waiting she remembers the days that gone by with Sasuke and started to cry again knowing that this is the day the accident will happen again.

Sakura keeps on crossing out the passing days and stopped as she noticed that tomorrow is already January 24.

And she remembered the day she brought him a pendant and gave it to him.

* * *

Its already the day and she is at Sasuke's house watching him play the piano again. But her smile fades as she remembers the day she is at the chapel holding Sasuke's picture and the accident.

Sakura knowing that she is going to broke down crying soon left his music room.

Sasuke thinking that she is just going to the bathroom.

Sasuke puts the pendant she gave him in her coat but felt a paper is in the pocket to so Sasuke gets it and reads it that says the a young man died because he got ran over by a car and notices his name written on it.

Sakura got back and noticed that Sasuke is reading and stares at him tears in her eyes and tells him the truth.

He looks at her angrily not knowing that it'll happen today. He gives Sakura her coat back.

_Leave. _Sasuke said coldly.

Sakura understood and left him.

* * *

Sakura ran to the place where the convenience store is and waited.

Sakura saw Sasuke nearing the pedestrian lane with his headphones on and not knowing that the sign said to stop.

_Sasuke! _Sakura shouted but its too late Sasuke is already crossing not noticing the car that was about to hit him.

Sakura ran to him and pushed him and uses herself as the barrier of him and was hit by the car.

Sakura's body fall limply on the concrete floor with the pendant in her hand.

Sasuke ran to her and held her body to his lap and called her name.

_Sakura! Please wake up! Don't leave me! _Sasuke shouted as he cries and calls for help.

* * *

Sakura didn't survive the accident and was the one who died.

Sasuke is sitting to where Sakura sat before it all happened again.

Sasuke is holding the picture of Sakura while crying.

* * *

Did you like it?

Hope you do! :)

please review!

Be easy on me~ kay?

I don't own Naruto! ( I wish i do) hahahaha


End file.
